micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:President-Eniarku
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:President-Eniarku page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 00:04, November 24, 2009 DR with Rukora To the President of Eniarku, I am Tom Turner, President of Rukora and Vyceroy of Hookwood Department, Slinky Empyre (Not trying to boast or anything). I was wondering in Eniarku would like to open up DR with Rukora. This may lead to alliance someday which will be helpful to all of our nations. If you are interested, Reply here via MicroWiki, visit the website at www.wix.com/Rukora/Rukora or e-mail me on rukora@hotmail.co.uk. Also, try and visit the new national giftshop at www.cafepress.co.uk/rukorashop. Diplomatic Relations. Would you be intrested in relations with Moylurg. HM King Declan I of Moylurg. Austenasian Throne From HIH Crown Prince Jonathan Prime Minister and Chief Ambassador of the Empire of Austenasia Your Excellency, In reply to your message, HIH Princess Caroline had indeed been second in line to the Throne since the country's founding, but in October 2009 the Austenasian Parliament passed Act 105, making the current Emperor Esmond second in line. This was only intended to be a titular honour, but even so at the time of Emperor Terry's abdication, the current Emperor was legally second in line and so first to inherit the Throne after I refused it. I fully understand her claim to the Throne, but under Austenasian law she was simply not second in line at the time of the abdication. The meeting on Sunday will most likely be rather short, to encourage her to abandon her claim, and if she then refuses, to arrange a proper conference in which a compromise could be arranged. Princess Caroline does however have no chance of acceeding the Throne unless Emperor Esmond passes away or abdicates of his own free will. Austenasia 16:50, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Austenasian Civil War Your Excellency, In reply to your message, I do want the Austenasian Civil War to end. Saying that I want it to continue just for publicity is a flawed statement: the civil war has been near the top of the intemicronational agenda for weeks, it simply is not possible to get any more attention. I think that this misunderstanding with Mr Kingsnorth about my intentions are due to a remark I made in late March when I discovered that his forces numbered more than 80, whereas the government troops numbered less than 30 - I remember jokingly informing him that I would run a large publicity campaign to recruit hundreds of troops. Rest assured that I do want this war to end, but all of these peace terms being flung back and forth by the Triune Alliance and rebel supporters are simply infeasible. We need this war to be won, not simply stopped, or the conflict will soon re-emerge. You are aware from my previous message why Esmond III is the legal Emperor. Therefore the Austenasian Government does not even see Princess Caroline's claim as legitimate, and we technically havn't even declared war, simply ordered the AAF to supress a rebellion as justified by Act 82, Laws 4 and 5. Nevertheless, I am aware that this conflict must stop soon. That is why I organised Project Imperium (which seems to have unfortunately failed - Project Imperium Part B is now in the planning stages) and the Emperor's coronation (which has been delayed until Monday at the soonest) to try and peacefully strengthen the legal claim on the Throne. Please be aware that we will use military force if necessary - the rebels declared war on us, threatening us over something that could and should have been sorted peacefully. They took the aggressive action, and we will not be afraid of defending our land, our Emperor, and our Austenasia. Warmest regards, HIH Crown Prince Jonathan Prime Minister and Minister of Defence Empire of Austenasia 06:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Hello, would you like to open up diplomatic relations with the Orphanian Republic? Orphanian Republic 16:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Diplomatic Relations Greetings, Comrade Comissioner Hopefully these will answer your questions i.) It was I, Emperor John Robbins of the Orphanian Republic who left the message. ii.) We have been working on creating a government more suitable to our peoples liking, this is why we have not mentioned our government yet. Our military is mentioned on the main page, because we want other nations to know that we are not without governmental structure, even though we are improving it. Also, we do have democracy. Although my title is Emperor, we still listen to what our people have to say. Our people selected me to be the Emperor because I have had the most experience with the micronational community of the rest of our population. iii.) Our military is at DEFCON 4 because of the recent conflicts that have begun and ended. Our people decided that we should still be ready for at least a short time after the recent conflicts. iv.) My title is Emperor because we wanted a title that said "Hey, I'm in charge, but, I want the country to be happy" v.) On another note, the government is thinking of changing my title from Emperor to Premire,(or even Sultan or Pharoh, but it will most likely be Premire) I hope this answers all your questions, and I will be happy to answer any more that you have. Sincerely, Emperor Robbins of the Orphanian Republic Orphanian Republic 19:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Diplomatic Relations Greetings, I apologize for the unclear answer. When our nation was first created, we really didn't have a government. We were still deciding on how to run our country. Very soon after the Orphanian Republic's creation, we decided to give power to me, seeing as noone else really wanted to run the country. The position that we agreed upon giving me was that of a sole monarch. After a few weeks, we decided to gain a good grasp on what the micronational community was like by observing other nations. One nation that we viewed as a perfect example to learn from was the Grand Duchy of Flandrensis. We requested to and became a vassal state of Flandrensis for a short period of time. Then, we became more independent. We took what we learned and have tried to become a better nation. In that time, I decided to use my powers as Emperor and as a friend, to ask the other members of the Orphanian Republic to help me try to develop a new government that we could use. So, the shorter answer to your question is that our government was and is currently a sole monarchy, or a dictatorship. But, we are not a nation that oppresses our people and we are constantly searching for ways to improve our nation. I hope this clears up the confusion, and if it doesn't, please let me know. Sincerely, Emperor Robbins Orphanian Republic 04:24, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations-PRD Greetings! I am President James Thomson, Viscount of Dorzhabad, SCN. I am writing this message on regards of diplomatic relations with the Peoples Republic of Danesland. We are a socialist nation, with a population of 73, and we have been around for over a year. Please consider taking this offer. Thank you, President James Thomson Thank You. We look forward to opening relations with Enairku! James Thomson 19:21, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relationships with Socialist Republic of Zhenul Please contact me if you are interested in diplomatic relationship with S.R of Zhenul. Chet Pot Vatowsky - Чет Пот Ватовски - President of S.R.Z. 12:52, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Varcetia Greetings, Hello, i am the President of the Republic of Varcetia, over the past year, Varcetia has been in a state of inactivity due to conflicts between neiboring states. Now in 2010 onwards we wish to stabalise our government and begin once again. Earlier this year you posted a request asking for Diplomatic relations. I President Henry of Varcetia would be honoured to begin this alliance. Thank you President Henry, of Varcetia Diplomatic Relations with Bethania Dear Mr. President, The Republic of Bethania would like to establish diplomatic relations with your country. We believe that mutual recognition would be useful for both our countries, even if it is just one more reason for countries who think of themselves as “real” whereas we would be “fake” to recognize our independence. Sincerely, Enriqé Velia Qeli, President of the Republic Re: Danesland Relations. Greetings President-Eniarku, We ar glad that we have passed your observation period and we will, as requested, give you our governmens e-mail. Please contact us at Daneslandgov@yahoo.com. Thanks, James Thomson 10:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC)